Twilight Twist Emmett and Rosalie
by edwardlovesbella34
Summary: THE MAIN PEOPLE ARE EMETT,ROSALIE AND THE CULLENS. ROSALIE HAS BRAIN CANCER! WILL SHE LIVE? EMMETT'S POV. THE STORY IS A HECK OF A LOT BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKYOU! p.S ALL PEOPLE ARE HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note**_

**Hey guys! I just wrote this story in my free time. Please let me know what you think, this is my first time writing so please review and I might write more. I dont not own the twilight series, stephenie meyer does this is just my own spinoff.!**

Chapter 1

My cellphone started ringing.

"Hey babe!"

"Hey Emmett, I'll meet you at the fire station for lunch kay?"

"Sure see ya Rose"

I was on my laptop planning a surprise getaway for Rosalie and I. Our wedding anniversary is a month away and it was the first time I thought of a gift in advance.

I hoped she wasn't feeling sick, Rosalie was pregnant with a baby boy. I was thrilled! The baby is due in October 4.

Rosalie walked in.

'Hey!" I called as she walked towards me.

"Hi E-Rosalie fell to the ground.

Rose never collapsed like that there had to be something wrong, I ran over to her. She was as pale as a vampire. One of my buddies working with me told me that there was a fire down the street.

I froze. I had no clue what to do, if I stayed here with Rose my partners would be alone fighting the fire. I was the chief of the Forks fire department. My partners always needed my help. On the other hand if I left Rose, my Rose would be left here alone possibly hurt badly. Then it dawned on me my brother who is also my best friend would be working at the hospital. Edward was a brain surgeon . I called Edward.

"Edward?" I said, my voice sounding panicked

"Emmett what's the matter?" He asked concerned

"Rose just fainted at the fire department and there is a fire down the street!" I stuttered

Emmett hurry up one my partners yelled at me.

"I'll send an ambulance then Ill watch her at the hospital." He assured me

"Thanks Ed "

I got on the fire truck as it drove away the ambulance pulled in. I looked at Rose as they put her in the

stretcher.

Chapter 2

I arrived at the hospital after dealing wit the minor fire. I ran into the waiting room. It was 3:30pm and my whole family was in the waiting room. That was very unsual because they all usually ended work at around 6 except for Bella. Esme, my mom is a wedding planner, her Alice and Rosalie worked out of their houses. Alice and Rosalie were in the same business working on a new designer clothing line. They are working together as fashion designers. Bella was a high school teacher at forks' only high school. Jasper was some kind of lawyer I could never remember what kind. Their worried faces of Esme, Aice, Bella, Jasper and Edward and Bella's daughter Nessie. Japer and Alice were holding hands looking worried.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked my voice breaking

" She is awake." Bella assured me

"The doctors are performing a C-T scan to see what is wrong." Jasper said

I sat down. After about half an hour, Carlisle and Edward informed us that they did a C-T scan and had the results. I looked at my father, I immediately knew there was something wrong.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"Well…." He started his voice shaking

"Spit it out!" I muttered

"She has a brain tumor." He said his voice cracking.

"What about the baby?" Bella asked.

Carlisle and Edward were both quiet

I was immediately scared. Esme started sobbing.

"What does that mean mommy?" Nessie questioned Bella.

"Why is grandma crying….and Alice?" She asked again sounding concerned.

Renesmee was only 4, she had no idea what was happening. Bella did not answer.

"Daddy why?" she asked still confused

"Aunt Rose is sick sweetie." Edward said

"I need to perform a 6 hour surgery right away to see if we can get it out." Edward informed

"Shit!" I muttered

"Uncle Emmett said a bad word!" Nessie chanted

I was angry and scared. I ran out the doors and into the parking lot.

" I hope I didn't make him sad!" Nessie said following after me

Bella stopped her.

I stared at the cloudy sky, why Rose, why us? I was immediately depressed. What if I had to raise the baby by myself? How would I survive?

After I had calmed down a bit I walked back into the waiting room. Nessie was lying on Bella's lap crying.

"What's wrong girlie?" I said to her

Through sobs she told me she thought I was mad at her and she was also scared because of Rose.

"I'm not mad at you Nessie!" I assured her as I wiped her tears away.

Chapter 3

After the long 6 hour surgery Edward and Carlisle finally walked in not looking to pleased.

They told us the tumor was too big to get out.

"W-will she live?" I asked

They both hesitated, I took that as a probably not.

"I'm sooooo sorry Emmett I tried my very best." Edward said ashamed.

"It's er not your fault" I told him

"Rosalie is due for the baby in a week so we think it would best that she stays in the hospital until then." Carlisle informed

I week went by and I spent all day by Rose's bedside. She said she was feeling ok but you could tell that she felt horrible. Finally the day came where the baby was due. Rosalie gave birth to the baby with no problem. That surprised us all.

"Let's call him Jason!" she said staring at the amazingly adorable baby. He had dark hair, piercing blue eyed and dimples.

"Can I hold him?" Renesmee said eagerly

I handed her Jason teaching her how to hold him. I heard Rosalie groan.

" R-Rose what's wrong?" I said nervously

"Wicked headache." She groaned

I ran out of the room to find Edward an Carlisle. They put her on some pain medications. Bella and Edward were taking care of Jason.

"He's adorable!" Bella squealed

"Yes." Edward agreed

"Edward we have to have another one ok?"

"Whatever you want"

I sat by Rosalie's bedside staring at the green lined on the heart monitor and hoped it would stay steady. Rose squeezed my hand, she definitely was not herself. She was really pale. She slowly closed her eyes and the line on the monitor went straight.

Chapter 4

Carlisle!" I screamed

Renesmee jumped and ran to Alice. Carlisle and Edward stood there trying to start her heart back up. They tried for 15 minutes. They were muttering to each other that she's dead and to get all of us out of the room.

"Time of death?" Carlisle whispered

"1:56 am on October 5th." Edward whispered back

I sat beside the bed staring at her. She's gone I thought to myself. My Rosalie was gone. Esme was sobbing along with Alice and Bella. Jasper was rubbing my back. Nessie confused.

"Were so sorry." Carlisle said.

They took Rosalie's body away from me. I sat there staring at the empty bed for hours.

"Emmett let's go home." Jasper encouraged trying to lift me off the bed.

We drove back in silence. I was fighting tears the whole way back. When we arrived home I ran up to my room, Edward followed after me.

Chapter 5

"Why!" I screamed

"I'm sorry Emmett I tried as hard as I could to save we just couldn't do anything, we caught the cancer too late."

"This is your fault!" I yelled at him

I heard Jason cry downstairs. He hated loud noise.

"I'm sorry" Edward told me

"You hated her from the beginning Edward, you tried to kill her so congrats you got what you wanted!"

"N-No Emmett I didn't I'm sorry!" He screamed back at me his voice cracking

"You liar!" I screamed back! I picked up a pillow and ripped it in half.

He bit his lip.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. He ran to his room and slammed the door.

Then it struck me. I was being a total jerk. I had never been like this before. I missed her so much. The funeral was tomorrow. I heard Jason cry again. I ran into Edward's room.

"Edward?"

"What?" he said

"I overreacted." I told him

"No Emmett you didn't, it is my fault and I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm not mad anymore." I told him and walked out of the room.

Chapter 6

The funeral was today and Alice dressed us up as usual.

"Why are these so tight?" Jasper complained eyeing the tux.

"Just put it on Jazzy." Alice ordered him

The funeral was traditional, Esme had planned it. Half way through I had had enough, I ran into the forest near the graveyard crying. Edward followed me. I collapsed onto my knees sobbing.

"Oh Emmett." he murmured

"What?" I whispered through sobs

"We have to go back to the funeral."

"I can't g-go." I stuttered

"I'm sorry!" he yelled

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note.**

**I decided to Wright more so please review and let me know what you think. Note: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. **

Previously:

The funeral was today and Alice dressed us up as usual.

"Why are these so tight?" Jasper complained eyeing the tux.

"Just put it on Jazzy." Alice ordered him

The funeral was traditional, Esme had planned it. Half way through I had had enough, I ran into the forest near the graveyard crying. Edward followed me. I collapsed onto my knees sobbing.

"Oh Emmett." he murmured

"What?" I whispered through sobs

"We have to go back to the funeral."

"I can't g-go." I stuttered

"I'm sorry!" he yelled

Part 2

I sat there in the forest sobbing and wondering why Edward had been so different lately. Did he miss Rose as much as I did? Or did he still not forgive himself for not being able to get the tumor out? He is always so hard on himself it wasn't even his fault. After a while I calmed down so I went back to the funeral. My whole family stared at me. I realized the funeral was already over.

" Uncle Emmett! What happened to you?" Nessie said staring at my swollen eyes and tear stained face

"Uncle Emmett is just sad sweetie." Alice told her

We all drove home in silence, Nessie lay on my lap and played with Jason on the long drive home. When we got home Esme just sat around and cried, Jasper isolated himself from everybody along with Carlisle and Edward and Alice just sat around.

I had had enough of my depressed family and I put Jason in the stroller and went on a walk. As I walked down the abandoned path pushing Jason I finally saw someone walking to. She had brown reddish hair and huge chocolate brown eyes. She had tan skin and she was tall and really skinny. She walked up to me

"Hi." I whispered. I wasn't going to say anything but the words just came out of my mouth.

"Hello there." she said eyeing me as if I were an alien

"I'm Emmett and uh this is Jason."

"Emmett, why have you been and crying? I'm Talia by the way." she questioned obviously curios.

" I um wasn't crying." I lied

" You're lying so what's up?"

"My uuuu- wife died…." My voice was shaky and broken

"I am so sorry."

I just nodded. Talia was the nicest person I had met in a long time but I could never find someone like Rosalie.

" Emmett, let's keep in touch, let me know when you need to um talk." She said giving me her number.

"Thanks." I whispered and walked away


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

Talia

880-5097

I picked up the phone ready to dial and someone knocked on my door.

"Come in."

Jasper came inside and sat on my bed next to me. This was the first time he came out of his room in hours.

"What's this?" He said picking up the paper. I grabbed it back.

"Nothing." I lied curtly grabbing the paper back.

"Emmet's got a girlfriend!" he chanted

To be continued…

PLEASE REVIEW

Author's note:

_**This is the 3**__**rd**__** part of the story. Please let me know what you think. Note: I do not own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer does this is just a Spin-off.**_

Part 3:

" I do not have a girlfriend, I met her on a walk and she said to call her if I needed to talk about well you know…." I studdered defending myself.

"Well then, do you like her?" Jasper questioned eyeing me

"No." I mumbled

He nodded and left the room. I dialed her number. It rung 3 times

"Hello?" Talia said her voice calm.

"Uh, hi Talia it's Emmett." I said my voice shaky, she could probably tell I was nervous to call her.

"Hey Emmett, Are you alright?" She sounded very nervous too.

"Yeah I'm fine, um do you want to meet me somewhere tomorrow?" I asked

"Oh I see, Um sure, how a bout tomorrow on the walking trail near Forks high school?"

"Sure at 3:00?"

"I'll see you there." She hung up

I couldn't believe that Jasper could think I liked Talia. I just met her. Even though she was really nice and awesome.

The next day I arrived at the walking trail at exactly 3:00 o'clock. Talia was already there. We walked up and down the trail for hours just talking. We talked about our lives, our family and our interests. She loved rock climbing and played guitar. She was in med school in Seattle and she came to Forks on vacation to visit family.

Talia made me feel better. She kinda made me forget about Rosalie. I had had fun just talking to her. I finally decided to leave at about 6:30.

Once I arrived home my whole family stood there waiting for an answer.

"What?" I questioned curtly

Everyone just stared at me, as if I were an alien. Jason too he was sitting in Bella's lap.

"What happened, do you like her?" Jasper said. He obviously wanted to know if we were dating or what.

"We just walked and talked and I don't like her and she doesn't like me and that's that!" I exclaimed not realizing I was talking so loud until after I said it. Jason started crying. Bella, Edward and Nessie tried to comfort him while I just stared at my family. I was really angry. How could they think I could ever like anybody after Rose? How could they think I would get over it so quickly? It had only been a month and a half since she died. I must have looked upset because Alice punched Jasper in the shoulder. Bella stared at me.

"Oh Emmett, were sorry!" Bella said looking at me to make sure I was okay.

"Yes we are, that was very insensitive of us." Edward added.

I had had enough of them. I picked up Jason and sprinted up the stairs. Nobody followed after me. I stood on the balcony just off of my room. Why was all of this happening too me? Had I had any good luck in the last two months. Well to look on the bright side of things which Alice had told me to do, Jason was born and I met Talia. Those were the 2 only good things that happened in the last 2 months.

After about 3 hours of standing on the balcony staring at the cloudy sky, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come In!" I bellowed

Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice all walked in. They looked like they were about to tell me something important. I immediately knew who it was about.

_To Be Continued…_

_PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO WRIGHT MORE!_


	4. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR PLEASE READ

Author Note

_**Hey Guys! I am working on chapter 4. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE IF IT SUCKS THEN ILL TRY A DIFFERENT STORY! I'm only 12 and I really need some feed back! Tnx a lot and don't forget to REVIEW AND PLEASE BE HONEST!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

After about 3 hours of standing on the balcony staring at the cloudy sky, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come In!" I bellowed

Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice all walked in. They looked like they were about to tell me something important. I immediately knew who it was about.

_To Be Continued…_

_PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO WRIGHT MORE!_

Authors Note: _**New characters are introduced in this chapter. The story will get better so please keep reading. This might be the last chapter before I write another story so if you want me to continue please review and let me know! Note: I do not own Twilight. **_

Part:5

I knew something had happened to my best friend Jacob Black. He was in Iraq fighting. He had been gone for months but was supposed to be coming back in the next month or so. He had no idea about anything, Jason or Rose. I had so much to fill him in on.

Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice sat down on my bed. Bella looked upset. She is very close to Jacob. Alice was also sad but she was sad for me. Edward and Jasper kept straight faces.

"What happened to him?" I demanded in a whisper.

"They can't find him Emmett." Jasper was always good at getting to the point.

Tears streamed down Bella's face. I immediately felt angry. What did Jacob do to deserve this? Whatever happened to 'if you are a nice person you will be rewarded'? Well that is absolute bull crap. What did Rosalie ever do to deserve to die?

"W-What? That is ridiculous! They can't find him?" I yelled

They all just stared at me. Jason, who was in Bella's lap started to cry. I have to stop screaming around him.

"Well Emmett he just escaped the base and he still has not been found." Edward explained

"Oh Emmett we are so sorry!" Alice exclaimed

I picked up Jason and sat on my bad. Why was this happening to us?

"When did he go missing?" I questioned

"6 days ago." Jasper whispered

We all heard a knock on the door downstairs. Edward and Jasper went to open it. Alice just stared at me. Bella hugged me and told me she knew Jacob was ok. It was really hard to believe that when she sobbed on my shoulder.

"You will _never_ guess who it is." Jasper said as he sprinted up the stairs.

Bella did not seem to care, she kept her spot with her face in my shirt. I felt really bad for her. I didn't know how to comfort her like Edward did. He was downstairs talking to whoever was there At this point I really didn't care. I wanted my best friend back and my wife!

"Who is it?" I whispered half heartedly.

"Emm-it's J-Jacob!" Jasper exclaimed

"Yeah right, Jasper! Do you try to make me feel like crap?" I yelled at him.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, it's true!" he sounded really upset.

I immediately felt sorry.

I ran down the stairs with Bella behind me. Is my best friend seriously still alive? I finally got down the stairs and then I saw him. You could tell he hadn't bathed or shaved in a long time. He still was in uniform. He had scars and scratches' all over his face. Overall, he looked really bad.

"J-Jacob?" Bella and I stuttered right at the same time.

"Guys!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh Jacob are you alright?" Bella questioned though sobs.

Why was she sobbing? Jacob was back…at least I think. Maybe she was in shock or something.

"I escaped the military, I couldn't bear it anymore. Another troop is coming to fill in for me." His voice was husky.

Esme was right behind me. She was hugging Bella's shoulder's.

"Would you like to come in and get cleaned up? Esme asked. 'You look like you could use a warm meal too'.

"Umm sure, thanks Mrs. Cullen."

"Jake, man I have so much to tell you." I told him

"I'm going to go shower then I'll come to your room okay?"

I walked upstairs showing Jacob the washroom. Bella stayed behind me the whole time. I could still hear her crying. It made me feel uncomfortable. She followed me to my room.

"Can I umm, sit with you guys? She asked her voice breaking

"Of course you can!" I said hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Emmett, you're a really good brother."

Yay I am a good brother. I always wanted a little sister. Now I know I'm good brother, it felt awesome. I hugged Bella really tightly. She was a really good sister. I didn't want to tell her that. I would be humiliated by Jasper and Edward for life.

Jacob came in after his shower. Now that he was shaved and clean you could see the scars more clearly.

"Hey guys!" Jacob was always happy no matter what.

"Hey Jake." I said

"So what did you wanna tell me? Why is Bella sobbing?"

"Well, Rose kinda died last month." I told him.

"What? How? Emmett I'm sorry!" He sputtered

"She had brain cancer. She died a day after she gave birth to the baby." I told him

"W-what baby?"

"Oh yeah, I have a baby boy named Jason. He is downstairs with Edward, Alice and Nessie.."

"Congrats Man! When can I meet him? Anything else happened I was gone?"

I remembered I had not told him about Talia. What was I supposed to say? It doesn't matter because I don't like her right? Wait, do I like her?

"Earth to Emmett?" Jacob chanted while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, Um ya I met a person named Talia."

"Is Talia a girl?"

_To be continued!_

_**Ok Guys Review.**_

_**0 reviews=Try another story**_

_**1 reviews= I might write more**_

_**2 reviews= write at least 1 more chapter**_

_**3 reviews= write a few chapters and update tomorrow or the day after**_

_**Ok tnx guys SO PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY**_


End file.
